


Art for "Answering the Call" by Small Hobbit

by mella68



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Answering The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553782) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



Summary provided by the author:

It might be thought nothing major happens to the nuns and midwives of Nonnatus House, but no week goes past without plenty of small dramas, insignificant in the eyes of the world, but of great importance to those who are involved. Whether it’s Barbara coming into conflict with the grandmother of a new baby, who is insisting the baby should be christened; Patsy having to cope with a woman dying in the ladies’ toilets and the subsequent revelations; or Trixie being summoned by an older man to say his neighbour has gone into labour and needing to know what to do; it all adds to the variety of a regular working week. And that’s not to mention the perils Tom is facing with his confirmation class.

 

Cover Art:

 


End file.
